Science education has emerged as a central goal of American education. Yet, research indicates that science literacy for U.S.students is deficient by both national and international standards. Drug abuse education in the schools suffers from many of the typical problems associated with science education including excessive rote learning, textbook-centered lessons, and an emphasis on memorization at the expense of critical thought and exploration. Television has been identified as a promising medium for promoting science literacy and drug abuse education. By the time children in the U.S. enter middle school, they have typically spent more time viewing television than attending school. The proposed project aims to improve science literacy through the development of an innovative experiential television series designed to generate interest and increase knowledge in neuroanatomy, physiology, an brain-behavior relationships. It will include specific programming designed to promote substance abuse education. The series will be commercially marketed and targeted to a national cable or network audience, primarily adolescents in grades seven through ten.